


Meeting Rouxls Kaard

by Iuna_yuzuki



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: And I mean a LOT, Asking Out, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Kris Ralsei and Susie are mentioned, Lancer is a king, Lancer's a child, Lord of Mac 'n Cheese, Rouxls does a lot of flirting, Shakespearean Language, Takes place after Deltarune, There's three characters in the story, You don't know how to react, old english, spades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuna_yuzuki/pseuds/Iuna_yuzuki
Summary: There's really nothing I can say here.





	Meeting Rouxls Kaard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I might be very out of character with writing Rouxls Kaard; I didn't know the character well when I first wrote this, but I have completed the game now, so I do know what he's like now.
> 
> So, please point out when any character in the story is ooc.

You were a human being that was born as a Darkner. No one knew how you were a human living in the Dark World, but all you knew was that you were born there and that your parents were Lightner humans. Apart from that, you knew nothing, just the fact you were a human born in the Dark World. Due to that fact, you grew up learning the puzzles of the world, and luckily, you memorized every last one of them before the King took over and the puzzles were vandalized, because since then, you had helped others learn the puzzle. For some reason, no one caught you doing so, so you managed to get off the hook pretty easily.

You also lived through to see the Lightners make the prophecy come true at 18 years old, and even hoped them the best.

Well, here you were, three months after King Lancer took the throne, you were starting to hear that Lancer's 'lesser dad' started letting him go independent and was starting to run a casino, a place where people could be themselves, but until then, he was in the shop he ran. With that, you decided to come over to the shop in some of your best clothes, a white blouse and a black miniskirt with tights on underneath and high heels.

 

Upon arriving in the shop, you couldn't help but notice a figure sitting in that pose that basically begged you to draw him like one of the French Girls. 

The figure was humanoid, but you couldn't help but notice his diamond shaped eyes and his bright white hair that reached to his shoulders. He had royal blue skin and you looked at his face, and on the right side of his mouth, it looked as if it was melted. He wore a royal suit with epaulets and he wore high heel boots, all of his clothing the same colour as his face. You found what he wore interesting and he suddenly spoke to you, his eyes closed.

"Ah, welcometh to mine own shop-" He stopped as he opened his eyes to see you. He looked at you really quickly. You waved nervously. You were unsure what to do here.

"Hi." You chuckled, trying to hide your anxiety as best as you could. He smiled as he came up to you.

"Art thee a Lightn'r, human?" He asked you, unsure what to say, carefully taking his time to examine you. You shook your head.

"No, I was born in the Dark World. Why do you ask?" You responded. The deep blue man looked up and down, trying to figure something out, but then looked into your eyes. As he did so, he took a step back and was amazed by you.

"I... I nev'r b-bethought I'd findeth s-s-such a beauty liketh thouself, e-e-e-especially f'r a h-human b'rn in this w'rld." He stammered, trying to find his words. You managed to understand what he meant, but you didn't know what to say about that; you were born a human, but because you were extremely different from everyone else, who was a monster, you didn't feel like you fit in, so people finding you was a shock to them, so they never took the time to compliment you, but rather ignored you.

"Thanks, sir." You thanked him out of kindness, and he spoke after that.

"I'm Rouxls. Rouxls Kaard, and I wouldn't wanteth someone as fair and quaint liketh thee to f'rget yond nameth." He winked seductively. You were pleasantly surprised with that gesture and you started rubbing the back of your head, unsure what to say.

"I... I wouldn't say I'm pretty or beautiful, I'm far from it." You told him. He smiled back and chuckled in a low voice.

"Well, haply I might just starteth spoiling thee with such w'rds, mine own dear~" His voice sounded as smooth as silk, and it really surprised you.

"I... Thank you?" You asked, but thanked, still unsure what to say. Rouxls' movements seemed more out of control, as if something was up with him. You looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I'll be on my way now. I hope to see you again, Rouxls." You waved him goodbye and walked out of the shop.

"May luck beest with thee, lief!" Rouxls smirked, hoping he could see you again, much like how you wanted to see him again as well.

 

A few months ended up passing and you hadn't seen Rouxls in some time; Rouxls had finally opened up his casino and you ended up becoming a figure that had too many close calls to being trafficked as you looked 'delicious' or because someone wanted you, so you were forced into hiding, and you made shack in a forgotten part the Field of Hopes and Dreams. Your home was a small metal shack with a single lamp within it. The grass was warm from the heat kept in the shack and it was rather soft. You lived in there, your clothes were in there, your food was made in there, you made the shack your home, and by luck, no one found your home.

Well, no one found it until almost six months had passed since you first met Rouxls.

You were in your shack, the camp lamp bearing a very dim light, and as you struggled to sleep, you suddenly heard a rather loud knock on the shack door. You got up and walked to the shack door and opened it, only to see nothing at first, before you heard a voice from below you.

"Hey, down here." The voice told you, and you looked down to see the King of the Dark World himself, Lancer, who was smiling at you. You were surprised to see the king himself on his own and in this area.

"Hi there, Your Majesty." Your frown faded away out of pure concern, and you kneeled down to Lancer's height. "What are on earth are you doing here on your own?" Lancer chuckled like the child he was.

"Lesser Dad had been talking of you and sometimes wonder when he'll ever see you again." Lancer looked down, unsure what to say after that, and you saw him not smiling for once. You were unsure to what he meant by 'Lesser Dad' as you forgot who had that nickname.

"Yeah, in fact, I can take you to one of the doors to take you to where Lesser Dad is." He took your hand and soon enough, you both arrived at a door. He opened it and chuckled.

"You go first, and go to the castle, specifically the 5th floor. I'll be back in my room." He told you. You nodded and requested to go there and it did.

 

As soon as you made out of the door of teleportation, you walked out of the door and suddenly heard Rouxls' voice.

"Mine own word, thou art hither! Thou art very much hither!" Rouxls hugged you tightly and at first, you were surprised by that sudden move, but you hugged back in response, happy to see Rouxls again after three quarters of a year. 

"Oh, how it hast been so long since I last did see thy visage. Thee've hath changed quite a did bite, I can see. Thou art whey-face." He stroked your face gently, and you quite enjoyed the gesture. Rouxls chuckled.

"Mine own mine own, thou art such a sweet one. I'm surpris'd to how easily thee've coequal fallen f'r me, but then again, thou art not the only one, art thee?" He winked and kissed your nose gently. You were surprised by that, and you rather enjoyed it. He smiled back.

"I'm fain thou art enjoying this, mine own lief." Rouxls stopped hugging you and he took out his hand. 

"Would thee beest so kind to join me just f'r a date, and then we'll see how 'twill wend from hither?" He requested, and you took his hand, accepting his offer.

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story.
> 
> Also, I just wanna add a headcannon here: Rouxls is a Darkner Human; he's the most humanoid character within the dark world, only in royal blue.
> 
> Another Headcannon: If Rouxls were to enter the Light World, he would be wearing a leather jacket and jeans the same colour as his suit. He'd wear a T-shirt underneath it and would wear leather boots and gloves. His skin would be pale and that seemingly melted part of his face would be a scar. He would be pale with bright blue eyes and would have black hair, to which he'd probably tie into an extremely high ponytail or into something like Qui Gon Gin's hair.


End file.
